


【VICTON】앨리숩

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200208--
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	【VICTON】앨리숩

**Author's Note:**

> 200208  
> \--

習慣了每天來到自己的床前溫柔呼喚自己的聲音，腳步聲一步一步，來人的目的明明是為了叫醒自己，卻踩得很輕。

他喜歡被他叫醒，也喜歡當他想賴床嘴裡喃喃著再五分鐘的時候那人寵溺的嘆息。

今天一定也是一樣，鄭秀彬已經做好被叫醒的準備，如同往常在那人的溫柔裡開始新的一天。

但今天卻有些不同。

掌心碰到自己的觸感似乎有些怪異，儘管如此在每天固定的時間來叫醒自己的只有那個哥哥而已，嗯，是哥哥吧。

「嗯……再讓我睡五分鐘就好……」鄭秀彬暫且放下一點點懷疑，相信一定是姜昇植來叫自己起床了。

……

嗯？怎麼沒有反應呢？平常這樣說完昇植哥都會摸摸我的頭再讓我多睡一點，該不會生氣了？

「……哥？在嗎？」鄭秀彬閉著眼詢問，能感覺到身旁有呼吸聲，聽起來也和平常很不一樣。

「汪！」

汪……？是昇植哥新練的個人技嗎，學得挺像的呢，就好像哥真的是一隻狗一樣。

「昇植哥？」

「汪！汪汪！」

鄭秀彬睜開眼睛並迅速撐起了身子，看向聲音的來源ーー

咦，真的是狗。

咦？？？？？嗯？？？？？？欸？？？？

一隻神情嚴肅的柴犬坐在床前，好像自己也很困惑的樣子，難道眼前這隻是我哥嗎？不會吧？

「該不會……是昇植哥？」小心試探的詢問，鄭秀彬家裡也有養狗，他知道狗狗聽得懂人話，人狗溝通應該不會有問題。

「汪汪！」柴犬用力地點著頭，接著輕輕咬住鄭秀彬的衣襬，似乎想叫鄭秀彬跟著自己走。

鄭秀彬用平常打哥哥的力氣捏了一下自己的臉，痛死了。

但是哥哥怎麼變成狗狗了呢？

鄭秀彬跟著變成柴犬的姜昇植來到宿舍客廳，只見客廳還有四隻狗面面相覷的坐著，身旁還有哥哥們的手機。

這是什麼情況，一隻柯基、一隻哈士奇、一隻馬爾濟斯、一隻薩摩耶？該不會也都是哥哥們？

「呃，哥哥們？」只能再度小心詢問才能確認這些狗狗的身分。

不料當他一問，所有狗狗齊齊看向鄭秀彬，眼神閃亮的盯著他。

「汪！汪汪汪！」

「汪！汪！嗚嗚！汪！」

「嗚嗚嗚！汪汪！」

「汪汪汪汪汪！」

「汪汪汪！」

太吵了。變成狗的哥哥們根本比平常聊天還要吵1109倍。

受不了同時大叫起來的聲音，鄭秀彬捂起耳朵。

對了，勝宇哥還沒回來，不知道勝宇哥有沒有變成狗狗。

打給勝宇哥看看吧，順便可以跟他說一下這個情況。

撥打視訊通話給韓勝宇，這次接電話的速度比往常還要慢很多，總有種不祥的預感，視訊接通了，畫面上出現的是ーー

一隻，薩摩耶。

還是一隻無精打采的薩摩耶。

……

「不會吧……是勝宇哥嗎？哥也變成狗狗了？」

「汪嗚……」

畫面那頭的韓勝宇點了點頭，聲音聽起來格外落寞。

按照目前的觀察，哥哥們似乎也不知道為什麼一覺醒來自己就變成狗狗了，那為什麼只有我沒變呢，難道昨天晚上有什麼除了我以外的成員都做了而我沒做的事情嗎？

鄭秀彬建議韓勝宇先回宿舍與其他哥哥們會合，之後再想該怎麼辦，待韓勝宇點點頭搖了幾下尾巴便掛了電話。

總之要先等勝宇哥回來，這期間該去買一下狗狗的零食嗎？還是先查一下狗狗也可以吃的食物好了。

跟韓勝宇同樣變成薩摩耶的崔秉燦已經在客廳地板打滾了，變成哈士奇的林勢俊也跟著在滾，變成柯基的許燦跟變成馬爾濟斯的都韓勢一個在咬姜昇植的尾巴，一個在打姜昇植的頭。

要是哥哥們變不回來的話，以後我就要照顧六隻狗狗了？等等，我們的行程怎麼辦？我們的偶像生涯怎麼辦啊。

啊，頭好痛。

鄭秀彬總之先解決了哥哥們的伙食問題，難得可以吃到忙內親手做的料理，六個哥哥尾巴搖得起勁，說多興奮有多興奮。

仔細回想一下昨晚發生的事，昨天的晚餐吃的是炸雞，鄭秀彬當然也吃了。

啊，這麼說來是有收到一個包裹，寄件人不詳，裡頭裝著7瓶標示為水蜜桃口味的碳酸飲料。

只有睡前不想喝飲料的鄭秀彬沒有喝，其他哥哥們則是覺得雖然沒寫名字但經紀人哥哥拿來的肯定是粉絲給我們的禮物，不疑有他互相乾杯喝下去了。

不管怎麼想，那些可疑的飲料就是罪魁禍首。

鄭秀彬推理完畢後馬上告訴了吃完飯後試圖把現在的樣子自拍下來，而且一拍就是好幾張，似乎已經有點適應狗狗的身體並開始覺得好玩的哥哥們。

「汪汪汪汪！！」

「汪汪！嗚嗚！汪嗚！」

「嗚嗚汪！汪！」

「汪！汪汪汪！」

「汪汪汪汪！汪！」

「汪嗚！汪嗚！」

強烈的既視感。

但是，不論哥哥們現在想說什麼，只要多啦O夢的翻譯蒟蒻還沒被發明出來，人類鄭秀彬就依然聽不懂狗話。

「哥哥們……我聽不懂啊……嗚嗚……」即使知道了原因卻無法溝通，也不知道要用什麼方法才能讓哥哥們變回人類的鄭秀彬還是崩潰了，雙手抱頭側躺在地板上什麼都不想管。

姜昇植慢慢走過來將自己的手放到鄭秀彬的頭上，就像還是人類的時候常做的那樣，試著安慰他疼惜的弟弟。

所有成員都圍在鄭秀彬身邊，都韓勢跳到鄭秀彬的肚子附近蹭著，許燦則是抬起手壓壓鄭秀彬的臉頰，大型犬line則是坐在鄭秀彬的腳邊試圖用現在的狀態給鄭秀彬唱一首療癒的歌。

這一定是夢吧，其實我還沒醒過來吧。

等再次睜開眼睛的時候一切就會恢復原狀了吧。

如果是這樣就好了……

「汪～汪嗚嗚嗚～」耳邊傳來狗狗版的Here I am告訴了鄭秀彬這果然是該死的現實世界，認命的緩緩起身，反正都這樣了，來個大合照吧。

舉起自拍棒讓哥哥們體型大的坐後面，95s在自己兩邊，鄭秀彬則抱著體型最小的都韓勢坐在最中間的位置，照得還挺不錯的，只見哥哥們紛紛點開了他們的KKT群聊，都韓勢指著上傳圖片的地方朝鄭秀彬汪了兩聲，看來是想要保存剛剛拍的大合照。

點頭示意後將照片上傳至群聊，看著哥哥們用手掌笨笨的點著手機，但正當姜昇植要存照片的時候許燦伸手過去一把亂拍他的手機畫面，害姜昇植的手機不小心開出推特，將現在這個樣子的自拍傳上去了，這一發立即引來粉絲們的熱烈討論，紛紛留言問這隻狗狗是誰養的、去狗狗咖啡廳了嗎等。

鄭秀彬見狀趕緊用自己的手機在那則推特下方回應：

**[#秀彬]這是某天去狗狗咖啡廳時看到的柴犬，剛剛急著給大家看忘了打字就送出去了** …… **ㅠ**

現在這個情況，就算和大家說其實這隻柴犬就是昇植哥恐怕也沒人會信的，但以防事情變得更加複雜也只能暫時把哥哥們當作狗狗咖啡廳的狗狗了。

姜昇植對許燦的胡來感到生氣，跳到鄭秀彬腳掌與腳掌對著坐著的雙腿中間，把頭往鄭秀彬的身上靠並且不再理會其他人，鄭秀彬撫摸著姜昇植的頭跟背安慰他並教訓了許燦剛剛的行為。

「燦哥，你沒有想過現在這個狀況被發現可能會上新聞嗎？要是哥哥們全部被抓去人體實驗研究室怎麼辦？」

韓勝宇、林勢俊、崔秉燦、都韓勢在旁邊汪汪叫著幫腔，想表示忙內說得都對，但太吵了反而被鄭秀彬輕輕敲了頭，警告這樣會吵到左鄰右舍拜託不要再同時大叫了。

而低著頭乖乖被忙內訓話的許燦慢慢趴了下來，在手機上點了點，畫面上顯示出「對不起……我錯了ㅠㅠ」的跑馬燈，韓勝宇見狀也在手機上點了點。

「用現在的身體跳Havana就原諒燦尼喔。」鄭秀彬拿起韓勝宇的手機念出方才打出的文字。

嗯，不愧是勝宇哥，逮到機會就想使點壞，不過這蠻有趣的。

林勢俊配合韓勝宇的提議播放音樂，姜昇植也暫時停止撒嬌轉過身來看好戲，被五狗一人盯著跳性感舞蹈，對許燦來說肯定是個難忘的體驗。

偏偏他變成了柯基，手也短短，腳也短短，為什麼不是變成德國警犬那種帥氣的狗狗呢……許燦心裡想著，臉上藏不住絕望，但身為主舞這點挑戰算什麼，跳就跳！

賣力擺動圓滾滾的屁股，一個人的舞台太孤獨。

許燦緩緩走到崔秉燦身前，將手掌放在崔秉燦的胸口，本人覺得自己正在做狗界第一性感的鋼管舞wave，但以鄭秀彬的人類角度來說根本看不出來，不過他還是將這段柯基把薩摩耶當鋼管來跳舞的奇景錄下當作紀念。

看戲的四隻因為這個畫面過於好笑而齊齊倒在地上滾來滾去，都韓勢躺在林勢俊的肚子上惹的林勢俊的肚子有點癢，韓勝宇跟姜昇植為了戲弄許燦而開始模仿起剛剛他跳的鋼管舞。

看著哥哥們這麼一鬧稍微有點口渴了，鄭秀彬起身走到廚房開冰箱，看見自己昨天沒有喝的那罐神秘飲料。

對了，再給哥哥們喝一次應該就會變回來了吧！怎麼現在才想到呢！

這樣的話要分成六等分，用六個盤子裝好給哥哥們喝就可以了吧。

「哥哥們聽我說，這裡有我昨天沒喝的飲料，應該只要喝下去就可以變回來了……」

「汪汪！」

「嗯？」

姜昇植的尾巴大幅度且快速的搖動著，將手機推到鄭秀彬腳邊，上面果然有著幾個大大的字，彷彿有聲訊息般能想像姜昇植在耳邊說著。

鄭秀彬拿起手機看了一眼後閉上眼揉起太陽穴，用世界上最薄的薯片最初階段的低音唸出哥哥的要求，跑馬燈上閃著的 **秀彬尼♥餵我♥** 讓鄭秀彬覺得頭又變痛了。

就說昇植哥撒嬌功力又上升了嘛，唉，才剛唸完哥哥們就排排坐好等著我餵是怎樣，變成狗狗又不是不能自己吃東西，就是想趁機指使我而已吧，等恢復了看我怎麼報仇。

面對六隻狗狗水汪汪的眼神攻勢，鄭秀彬不得不承認變成狗狗的哥哥們真的有點可愛，自然是沒辦法拒絕了。

一手摸摸頭一手餵飲料，想著終於能結束這鬧騰的一天回到原本平靜的日常生活，但也稍微有些不捨，畢竟這麼神奇的事本來應該不可能發生的。

一小時、又一小時過去，仍不見哥哥們的身體有什麼變化。

所有人都快睡著了，鄭秀彬雖然覺得焦慮也只能先去洗澡，換上他們7個人為了紀念三周年到來一起特別訂製的睡衣，上面有代表他們每個人的圖案，只有鄭秀彬訂了兩套，分別是小松鼠和小兔子的款式。

哥哥們的理由是秀彬尼當小松鼠還是小兔子都很可愛所以就都當吧，反正是哥哥們出錢，鄭秀彬也就乖乖的把差不多已經衝到了嘴邊的「沒事要兩套睡衣做什麼」給吞了回去。

等得太累不知不覺就睡成了一團，當弟弟們進入夢鄉時，韓勝宇和姜昇植默默起身，走入寢室咬著大家的被子幫忙蓋了上去，趴在鄭秀彬的身旁，隨著安穩的呼吸聲入睡。

**

啪擦啪擦啪擦啪擦啪擦。

啪擦啪擦啪擦啪擦。

啪擦啪擦啪擦啪擦啪擦。

手機快門連拍的聲音以及窸窸窣窣，用氣音交談著的聲音傳到正在夢裡追著兔子的鄭秀彬耳裡。

突然感覺自己浮在空中，這樣的話肯定還在夢裡了，現實中沒辦法自己飛起來，但若是夢就合理了。

夢裡的鄭秀彬長了翅膀，很快便追上了兔子，問兔子為什麼要跑，兔子只是一直重複喊著要遲到了，他注意到愣著的鄭秀彬。

「呀，你也該醒醒啦，你是不是忘了什麼呀。」拍拍懷錶，彷彿已經知道鄭秀彬遭遇到了什麼難題似的用平淡的語氣詢問。

「你認識我？」

「不認識呀。」

「那你為什麼問我……」

「你一臉就是新來的，一看就不是我們認識的愛麗絲，快回去吧。」

「那你得先教我怎麼回去呀……」

「土包子！往這個洞爬出去就行啦，這麼簡單的事還要我教，愛麗絲可比你聰明多啦，好了快回去吧。」

莫名其妙被兔子罵了，鄭秀彬乖乖從兔子洞爬了出去，瞬間身上的衣服從金色假髮、藍色洋裝、白色圍裙的裝扮回到了他在現實中穿著睡著的睡衣。

「秀彬啊。」一股熟悉的溫暖覆上自己的頭，鄭秀彬緩緩睜開眼睛，對上了那人溫柔的微笑。

「哥……」鄭秀彬起身把頭靠在那人的肩，用軟軟的聲音開口。

「嗯？我們秀彬尼怎麼了，做惡夢了嗎？」想不到弟弟一起床就撒嬌，抬手摸著鄭秀彬的頭，感覺心臟開始發痛。

「我好像做了很長的夢……哥哥們還變成狗狗……度過了奇妙的一天，追兔子的時候還被兔子罵了……」

「嗯……前面的部分不是做夢喔。」

姜昇植點開KKT群組，遞到鄭秀彬眼前，最後一個訊息是鄭秀彬上傳的六狗一人大合照。

看見鄭秀彬表情的變化輕笑出聲，告訴他哥哥們是真的變成狗狗了，早上醒來才變回了人類，所有人還衝回房間換上三周年紀念睡衣，圍在熟睡的忙內身旁拍了好幾張合照，當然也連拍了很多張鄭秀彬單人的照片。

鄭秀彬想起他追兔子時聽到的聲音，這下知道原因了，但隨後想起還有一件事情。

「不過我睡到一半好像飛起來了耶。」

「因為哥從客廳把你抱到床上啦~」

「哦……其他哥哥們呢？」

「他們肚子餓了說要去買炸雞兼散步，秀彬尼趕快起來洗臉吧，等等一起吃。」

「好。」

看著姜昇植的背影，手機響起了KKT的通知聲，鄭秀彬看完群組的新訊息，嘴角不由自主的上揚了。

幾分鐘後官方SNS更新了幾張合照。

**[#秀彬]三周年睡衣ㅎ** …… **哥哥們真是ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 愛麗絲們也要睡得飽飽的，今天也加油哦！**

  
  


不可思議的體驗畫下句點，又回到了原本的日常。


End file.
